wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
High Botanist Freywinn
High Botanist Freywinn is the second boss of The Botanica wing of Tempest Keep in the Netherstorm. He appears to be a druid. Map Location Fight Once engaged, Freywinn spawns a small seedling elemental every few seconds. The seedlings have a low amount of health (~750) and need to be killed in order to avoid their special abilities, which vary based on their color: short freeze (white), direct damage (red), root (green). Allocate one DPS to deal with them; Hunters, Mages, Balance Druids, or Rogues are good at this task. At longer intervals (>30 seconds) he'll transform into a treant (much like a druid's Tree of Life Form), spawn three lashers, and start channeling Tranquility, which heals him and the lashers. Until all the lashers are killed, High Botanist Freywinn is invulnerable, and will keep channeling Tranquility. The Lashers also deal a thrown "Thorn" attack that hits for around 800-1000 damage. It is advised that you get within Melee range as quickly as possible to avoid getting hit by this attack for lengthy periods of time. NOTE: This fight can go on indefinitely if Freywinn is allowed to continue to heal himself with the lashers. Kill them as fast as possible. The easiest strategy is to move them around the corner, out of Tranquility's range. However, it is also possible to kill them one at a time, if all DPS focuses on one target at a time. It is vital to kill the lashers quickly, thereby preventing the Botanist from healing himself out of control. Freywinn will stop channeling tranquility as soon as all three are dead. When the lashers spawn they enter the fight with NO AGGRO. So a healer topping off the tank or healing as they enter can pull aggro. It is recommended that priests use their Fade ability when the lashers enter or the tank to use their Thunderclap or AoE taunt to pull the adds. It also helps to tank Freywinn on the bridge. When he spawns his treant adds, have the entire party run off the bridge to the left side, in the area cleared previously. This removes the party from the flayers' line of sight, and they can't use their ranged attack (they will once they are in LoS, just not at first). This will pull them out of Tranquility immediately. When the last flayer is nearly dead, have the tank start running back to pick up Freywinn before he runs off the bridge. Recommended that everybody in the party make a quick /assist macro for the same person. This will enable you to all target the same Lasher quick and take them down. (It can be done without, though). When he is in "normal form", make sure the DPS not dealing with spawns is pumping out as much damage as they can, or else the fight will go on forever. Note: He seems to change into his tree form a lot sooner as the fight goes on, so it's important to take him down quickly. Note: If you have a rogue in your group, you can apply a stack of wound poison to the boss before he goes treant, and it will decrease the amount he heals for from ~1000 to ~500. Additional hint: The Warlock spell Seed of Corruption is a very potent spell to use in this fight. While it is mana intensive for the lock, it pretty much takes care of all the small seedlings he sends out, leaving the rest of the group free to DPS down Freywinn (and that's what you want since it detonates Seed of Corruption quicker). Cast it on Freywinn, and when it detonates, it will almost always kill all the small seedlings that spawns, in addition to damaging him. : See also: video of the fight. Heroic mode In heroic-mode, this fight is not much different to normal-mode. Same strategies apply. He does hit a fair bit harder, but nothing out of the ordinary. Alternate Strategies Alternate Strategy 1 My group wiped five times trying strat above. We then used a more simple method. Tank Freywinn in the middle of the bridge, when he transforms, have tank grab aggro on the lashers and move behind one of the large crystals, this breaks line of sight and forces the plants out of the healing and onto the the tank. From here hit them with a few area effect attacks and they are gone. Resume full DPS on Freywinn once he reverts. Note: Sometimes the lashers will get stuck on the energy field when using a method of this nature. Pulling the boss off the bridge and behind the first corner closest to the bridge appears to work well. When the boss hits tree mode MT thunderclaps and drags them back around the corner towards the bridge. The lashers will sit at the apex of corner using ranged attack but out of range of tranquility. Also note that regardless of your agro the boss will run off from his tree position for about 10 yards before returning to the highest agro. MT should sit in the corner waiting for the boss to return, DPS resumes when boss is back at the tank. Alternate Strategy 2 An alternate strategy for non-uber geared groups is to fear the lashers when they spawn. We tried using the line of sight strategy and it did not work. The lashers just focused on one caster and shot them down to death. The tank had a very hard time pulling the lashers since they just stood in place and did ranged DPS. The strategy that really seemed to work was to have the priest run in and fear the adds. Fear caused the adds to get out of Tranq range very quickly and helped to DPS the adds down easily. One DPS member has to keep the smaller adds engaged at all times or else the healer will get immobilized next to the boss right after fearing. Alternate Strategy 3 After having all of the above failed our group decided to skip the boss and continue, till we noticed that there were nice demons doing AoE a bit further. We had our warlock enslave a reaper, we basically used him to take care of all small adds and use cleave when the larger adds spawn as he heals. Adds went down in 5 seconds combined with a fire mage Alternate Strategy 4 In a party with a rogue/mage/druid/warrior/hunter, we seemed to have trouble taking down the lashers towards the end of the fight. Found that with the rogue leading and using his wound poisons, he could keep a stack on the boss till he changed form. Then, he would mark a lasher and apply a stack of wound poisons to that as well. The warrior would cleave and mage would AoE the lashers while the rogue and hunter DPSed the marked one and moved through them as they died off. It worked really well, as we cut through the lashers in plenty of time to keep him from healing much. The mage was also able to take out the seedlings with a single AoE, keeping them under control. Alternate Strategy 5 I did it with a group consisting of Warrior X2, Shaman X2(resto & ench) and a Paladin(holy). Instead of having the DPS-shaman dealing with the seedling we used the warriors for this with cleave. Therefore you don't lose that much DPS from the Shaman and the seedlings is easily taken care of. Alternate Strategy 6 Having tried to kite the lashers around the corner, using the methods described above, and wiped, we found a different mix of ideas worked: Our Arms Warrior stayed in Battle stance, and DPS-Tanked Freywinn, along with our rogue, who DPSed him. Our mage and balance druid took on the seedlings that escaped the warrior's AoEs, and DPSed Freywinn when they had the chance. When Freywinn turned into a tree, the warrior used her intimidating shout to fear the lashers out of the healing area. Otherwise, they were kited around the corner. Repeat as necessary. Took him down after the third tree form, on our second try. Warrior got a out of it. Loot (Normal Difficulty) External Links *Amp WoW Freywinn, High Botanist Freywinn, High Botanist Freywinn, High Botanist Category:Instance:Botanica